1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a fire prevention assembly installed to a fire prevention gate. More particularly, the invention relates to a fire prevention assembly, in which a sensor unit melts at a certain high temperature, causing a movable piece to move away from the position limiting plate of an actuating device to allow the actuating device to actuate the protective plates of the fire prevention gate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fire prevention gate of the prior art is able to close or open the air path upon the occurrence of a fire and discharge the smoke or confine the smoke in a certain space to minimize the damages. The protective plates of the fire prevention gate are actuated by a sensor unit, which is able to actuate an actuating device to open or close the protective plates at a high temperature. Therefore, it is quite important that the sensor unit retain its sensitivity at different temperatures. In the prior art, the sensor unit is of electronic type or mechanical type and is made of a metallic material. Because the air is either acidic or alkaline in many workplaces, such air can cause the sensor unit to corrode or rust and hence its sensitivity could be affected and impeded. Such impediment may lead to a delay in the actuation of the fire prevention gate and may even result in a catastrophe.
From the above, we can see that the fire prevention assembly of the prior art has many disadvantages and drawbacks and needs to be improved. To eliminate the disadvantages of the fire prevention assembly of the prior art, the inventor has put a lot of effort into the subject and has successfully come up with the fire prevention assembly of the present invention.